Most golf training aids focus on a specific adjustment of the golfer's body in making the golf swing. For example, a training aid that guides the putter head along a certain path. Or a device that aids in alignment so that the golfer can stroke the ball on the right path to the hole. However, there are many methods for swinging a golf club and many variables in a swing. Focusing on one method or aspect of a swing, like the path, typically results in faults in other variables associated with a proper club swing like the angle of the club, direction of the club face, etc. These variables are what make golf such a difficult game. Even with something as seemingly simple as a putting stroke, there are multiple swinging methods: straight back and thru, swinging across an arc, low above the ground, swinging down and up, among others. There are also many variables such as speed, direction, club face direction, angle of attack, etc. A training device that only focuses on one or two of these will invariably result in errors in the other areas, leaving the golfer stressed and confused.